Shadow's Journal
by ShadowCloud
Summary: My version of Shadows Journal. Second day is up....havent been on here in a while .
1. Day 1

This is a new story that I thought up while writing in my journal. As the name says it's supposed to be Shadow's journal. I hope you all like. 

Disclaimer: This is stupid. Cause you should all know who owns Shadow and all other characters. But I'll tell ya just in case ya don't. It's... ME!

Shadow: Ignore her she's a little bit crazy.

Me: Cool.

Shadow: Anyway we all belong to the Sonic Team. Duh.

Me: Darn.

Shadow: Crazy.

________________________________________________________________________

I am Shadow the Ultimate-Life form. I guess today is my first birthday since it was the day I was created. I don't know the date though cause the Doctor didn't tell me. When I was created everyone stared at me and made me feel uncomfortable. Then this little girl came up to me. She was about the same height but didn't have my knowledge so she was obviously young. She said hi and told me her name was Maria. I didn't have a name yet so I just looked at her. Then the doctor came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. He told young Maria that my name was Shadow. He then left and started talking with the other doctors about something called the ultimate life form. They said that Shadow was the ultimate life form so I guessed they were talking about me. I don't know what an ultimate life form is yet but I will soon find out.

The doctor gave me this journal and said to write all my thoughts and everything that happened in a day everyday. So that is why I am writing in this. He called it a journal and said it was a good way to get stuff out of your head. So I am obeying him and for some strange reason it does feel good to write in this. I think hard why it feels good since this is just such a tiny object to write everything down in. I guess I suppose its supposed to be a way to get your... oh what was that word called... oh yes feelings out. Maria has one too but hers is light blue. Mine is a small black book with red writing on the front. As you can see when you look at it. But in case you can't understand the type of writing the words are written in its says Shadow. I guess that he knew I would be red and black, and he must have already chosen my name. 

The doctor also gave me some stuff to put. He gave me some shoes and pointed to a button on the side. He told me to kick my heels together. So I did as I was told and I was lifted from the ground by air that was coming out of the shoes. It took a while to get used to but it was fun. He also gave me some white gloves and gold bracelets. He put them on me and told me to never take them off unless I was bathing or was sleeping. It also took me a while to get used to writing with my gloves on. But that too I got used to quickly.

He showed me to my room after that. It has a bed for me to sleep in and a desk for me to write on. He also has video cameras and TV's in here so he can always watch me. I don't mind though. It's not like I am planning to do anything bad so I have nothing to worry about. The whole place though is in space. They called it Space Colony Ark. Below us is the earth. All the other people live on earth. I looked down at it when he first told me. The size and how beautiful it was amazed me. 

He took note of everything I did. It bugs me but I should not tell him that. Maria said she was my friend. I don't really know what a friend is but I think its someone who cares about you and will always be by your side. I think Maria would do that. The doctor wasn't very amused when I became friends with her. He actually frowned and left for a while. When he came back he said that Maria needed experience and that she would be my keeper. She jumped hi in the air when she heard that. I smiled at how excited she was. I too was happy. Since I was her friend then I would feel more comfortable with her being my keeper.

The facility is huge and has a lot of locked doors. The doctor says that the only rooms I should go in are my room, Maria's Room, the viewing decks, his lab that is just for me, the cafeteria, and the gym. So I just walk around and go in those places only.

Today was my first day alive. I found out a lot of things and got a lot of things to. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

Short chapter I know. But hey he was probably created about mid-day so not that much could happen. Tell me what you think. If people like it I will continue it. But if people absolutely hate it. I will not continue it but I will not destroy it either. Just keep one thing in mind though. This is MY thought of what might have happened on his first day. Some people may think differently but this is one of my many thoughts. So please review it and please read my other stories.


	2. Day 2

Yes, I am writing again . Not sure if I'll still be good with this though. *sighs* Oh well, same thing as the last, if it is hated then yeah, whatever. This one is Shadows second day.

Disclaimer: MINE! ALL IS MINE! CHARRIES! EVERYTHING! SO HA!

Shadow: Idiot...  


Me: . Fine.... They all belong to SEGA *looks up to all their power and charrie making skills*

______________________________________________________________________________________

My second day was filled. I woke up in my bed, and immediately put my gloves and shoes on as I was told. Before I even got up the Professor walked in and told me to follow him. I did as I was told, and was taken to his lab. There they ran tests on me. The main one was my running they seemed fascinated by my speed, although I didn't get it. It was natural for me, but they seemed to be in awe at first, but then got mad as I broke their machines because I kept on speeding up. The professor was also mad and yelled at me before ordering me back to my room and told me not to come out until I was told.

I don't really get what happened. I was just doing as I was told. I could have even run faster, but the shoes seemed to slow me down a bit, and also their machines broke before I could. So now I am in my room, sitting here at my desk and writing. I do feel a bit better doing this, and am not so confused. Next time maybe I'll keep my pace steady and slow so that I won't get in trouble.

Oh, Maria's at the door. I guess I'll write more later, probably tonight unless I get into trouble again.

Next Page

Well, its night although I'm not really sure how I can tell because space is always so dark. I wonder what it looks like on Earth. When I went with Maria today she told me some things about it. Like how it looks at night and in the morning. I found out that on the planet, there is light and darkness and not just lights. Also that a sunset was very pretty, I asked her if I might be able to see it and she couldn't really explain it. So we went to the doctor, who again wasn't too enthusiastic about this, but led us to a room with a screen in the center of it. There I saw what it was like on Earth.

I was amazed at first, as everything was not just metal. There were things that they called plants, but the most beautiful thing I saw was what they call a sunset. It comes at what is called Dusk, and the sky is lit up by many colors. Different shades and such, different than during the day and the night. The sun also seems to change color a bit, and goes to an orangey red color. I wanted to see one in real life, but found out that I probably wouldn't be able to for a long time, as I was to live on ARK most of my life.

Although a bit annoyed by this, I said nothing. The Professor then took me into the cafeteria where they had food. I didn't know what the feeling was, but my stomach had been hurting a bit and making sounds. The doctor told me that meant I was probably hungry so he took me there to get something to eat. I saw all their foods, and wasn't sure if it was good or not. He made a plate for me, and Maria watched from a table where other doctors were. She stuck out her tongue and pointed her finger to it, and made a discussed expression when she saw what the professor was putting on my plate.

I didn't get it though. When I ate the food, it was just fine to me. It also made the feeling of hunger go away and I was told it was healthy. So why had Maria made that expression? The food on her plate seemed to be more colorful and juicy, it also seemed to make my mouth water. I soon just shrugged it off though and finished eating in silence as I watched and listened to what the doctors said.

When I finished, Maria grabbed my arm and took me to the viewing deck. I didn't like her doing that, as it made me feel like a child, inferior. When the doctor saw her, he also seemed to not like the picture and shook his head at me. At the viewing deck, we watched the Earth, seeing all its beauty again. I was in awe by its beauty. The site was spectacular. I now wanted to go down there and see what it was like on Earth, and feel what they felt, but knew that I would probably never get to. While we watched it, Maria talked to me. I made note that her voice was a bit more high pitched and young than everyone else's on ARK, which also told me, she was but a child. She told me about Earth and how it was liked in the little amount of time she had spent on it.

I enjoyed hearing it, and even smiled. I didn't notice though, she was the one who had pointed it out by smiling and telling me. What was so surprising about seeing me smile? My mouth did feel different than it usually was, but again I just shrugged off the odd feeling. After that she took me to her room, but I didn't let her grab my arm this time. I just followed her down the halls until getting to it.

Inside I was amazed at how different her room was from my own. There were things that she called stuffed animals inside, and beanbags. I settled down on one and watched her as she grabbed a book and came over. She dragged a beanbag over before sitting down beside me and opening the book. She called it a storybook, and it was filled with pictures. Maria read it aloud to me, although I didn't get the point of this. There was no way that any of what was read could ever happened. I knew that from what I already knew before. How in the world, could a wooden puppet come to life? I just didn't get it, when I asked her, she got a bit mad and told me I was ruining the whole point of the story. 

Before she could got on and tell me what the point of the story was, the Professor came in and took me to my room. He said it was about time that I get some more rest and told me to write in this. I have done as I was told, but I'm not really that tired. I was told a day is twenty-four hours long, and that I should be getting at least eight hours of sleep. So if I'm correct, that would mean I would only be awake about 16 hours. When I checked the clock on my desk this morning, it said 9:00, and now when I look at it again 11:00. But that's only 12 hours. 

Oh wait...my eyes aren't staying open. Why am I tired now? It hasn't been sixteen hours, only twelve. I guess I'll look into this some more tomorrow.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah that's it.... Tell me what you think again *sighs and is very unsure.


End file.
